Conventionally, various support apparatuses for supporting a thin display using a liquid crystal panel, a plasma display panel, or the like have been proposed that have a so-called tilt mechanism capable of pivoting the display in a vertical plane.
For example, in a support apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, a display screen is accommodated in a casing such that the display screen is inclined forward, and the casing is supported by an angle adjustment mechanism such that vertical swing motion of the casing on a pedestal can be adjusted. The angle adjustment mechanism includes a first guide portion that is disposed on one of the casing and the pedestal, on an arc protruding rearward and centered about an axis extending in the horizontal and left-right direction, a second guide portion that is disposed on the other of the casing and the pedestal and can vertically slide with respect to the first guide portion, resisting means for generating a resisting force in a direction in which when the first guide portion and the second guide portion slide with respect to each other, the resisting force hampers the sliding, and support means for keeping the first guide portion and the second guide portion always in contact with each other.
Furthermore, a support apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2 has a slider that is disposed so as to be movable with respect to a pedestal, an attachment member that is fixed to a rear face of a display and has a lower end axially supported by the slider so as to be pivotable, and a pivot plate that has an upper end movably coupled to the attachment member and a lower end axially supported by the slider so as to be pivotable. The pivot plate and the pedestal are fixed by a thumbscrew.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2000-259085A
[Patent Document 2] JP 2000-200048A
However, both of the conventional display support apparatuses described above have the problem that the production cost is high because the structure is complicated and the number of constituent elements is large.
In particular, in the display support apparatus of Patent Document 1, the casing and the pedestal are tilted. In a case where the display support apparatus is stored, there is the problem that the storage space becomes large because the pedestal projects. In the display support apparatus of Patent Document 2, at the time of storage, the pivot plate slides and the pedestal is positioned along the rear face of the display, but there is still the problem that the number of constituent elements is large and the number of assembling steps is large.